Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shooting device, a shooting method, and a non-transitory computer readable recording medium storing program.
Description of Related Art
A shooting device including a finder device that is an optical finder or an electronic finder is known. For example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2000-111994, a camera is disclosed on which an optical finder and an electronic finder can be mounted, in which an operation of a monitor display is changed according to a type of finder device mounted on the camera.
In general, a finder device is small. In some cases, it is difficult for a user to confirm a setting of shooting through confirmation of an optical image or an image displayed by a finder device. Therefore, in some cases, the setting of the shooting is not suitable for a scene or the like, that is, the setting of the shooting is greatly different from an optimal setting.
For example, there is a small shooting device including no display interface. A shooting device is connected to a display device, and the display device can display a shooting setting of the shooting device. In order to shooting easily or quickly, a shooting setting can be confirmed and shooting can be performed in a state in which a finder device is connected to the shooting device. In this case, it is not necessary for the shooting device to be connected to the display device.
An operation of the camera disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2000-111994 is the same regardless of whether or not the finder device is mounted.